1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, more especially to a socket for go-through wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To operate, a conventional go-through ratchet wrench is connected with a tool via a socket or a connector. To position the socket to the wrench, an elastic element is usually disposed on the inner wall of the sleeve hole of the wrench, and the outer wall of the socket is formed with a notch or a groove corresponding to the elastic element. When the elastic element is received in the notch, the socket can not be moved with respect to the wrench temporally for stability during operation. However, as shown in patents TW I232150, TW I245688, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,422, the notch of a conventional socket has two symmetrical walls. The two walls are inclined symmetrically. In TW I245688, the cross-section of the notch is square. That is, the two walls of the notch are also symmetrical and are perpendicular to the axial direction of the socket.
One of the walls of the notch is adapted for blocking the elastic element to prevent it from moving further, and the other wall serves as a guiding face to help the elastic element leaving the notch when the socket is going to be removed from the wrench. That is to say, one of the walls plays a role of blocking, and the other wall plays a role of diminishing blocking. If the walls slope too gently, the wall can not block the elastic element well. However, if the walls are too steep, the elastic element is difficult to be guided to leave the notch.